Tris' letter
by Dauntlessprodigy46
Summary: -ALLEGIANT SPIOLERS, DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE FINSISHED ALLEGIANT- What if Tris left a letter for Tobias before she left him? How will Tobias react? Will he do what Tris says? Read and find out. I do not own anything.
1. The letter

**Authors note:  
>I decided to write a adding to Allegiant. By the way, I'm Dutch, so sorry for grammarspelling mistakes. The story doesn't change much, just read!  
><strong>**The text in Italics is from Allegiant. I do not own Divergent *silent cries* All rights to the amazing Veronica Roth. **

_In the days that follow, it's movement, not stillness, that helps to keep the grief at bay, so I walk the compound halls instead of sleeping. I watch everyone else recover from the memory serum that altered them permanently as if froma great distance. _

_Those lost in the memory serum haze are gathered into groups and given the truth: that human nature is complex, that all our genes are different, but neither damaged nor pure. They are also given the lie: that their memories were erased bbecause of a freak accident, and that they were on the verge of lobbying the government for equality for GDs. _

_I keep finding myself stifled by the company of others and then crippled by the loneliness when I leave them. I am terrified and I don't even know what, because I have lost everything already. My hands shake as I stop by the control room to watch the city screens. Johanna is arranging transportation for those who want to leave the city. They will come here to learn the truth. I don't know what will happen to those who remain in Chicago, and I'm not sure I care._

_I shove my hands into my pockets and watch for a few minutes, then walk away again, trying to match my foot steps to my heartbeat, or to avoid the cracks between the tiles. When I walk past the entrance, I see a small group of people gathered by the stone sculpture, one of them in a wheelchair-Nita._

_I walk past the useless security barrier and stand at a distance, watching them. Reggie steps on the stone slab and opens a valve in the bottom of the water tank, splattering all over the slab, soaking the bottom of Reggie's pants._

_"Tobias?" _

_I shudder a little. It's Caleb. I turn away from the voice, searching for an escape route._

_"Wait. Please," he says._

_I don't want to look at him, to measure how much, or how little, he grives for her. And I don't want to know how she died for such a miserable coward, about how he wasn't worth her life._

_Still I do look at him, wondering if I can see some of her in his face, still hungry for her even now that I know she's gone. _

_His hair is unwashed and unkempt, his green eyes bloodshot, his mouth twitching in a frown._

_He does not look like her._

"I don't mean to bother you," he says. "But I have something for you. Something...from _her. S_he gave it me before..."   
><span>

"Just give it to me," I say coldly. He reaches his backpocket and hands me a envolpe. In a clear handwriting it says: "_To the love of my life, Tobias Eaton". __  
><em>

I don't even thank him. I just turn on my heels and walk away, away from Caleb, away from everyone else. After a few corridors, I find the atrium where I spoke to Tris for the last time. I sit on the last step and look at the envelope. I don't know if I can handle this.

I don't know how long I've been staring at the envelope, minutes, hours, the whole day? I don't know what to expect. Is it a love letter? A goodbye? A suiside letter? But the fact that this is the letter Tris wrote to me, that she already knew she would do it, makes me upset and betrayed.

After staring a long time, I finally manage to open the envelope. I look at the letter, it's not very long, but these were here last words she wanted to say to me, so I just start reading.

_Dearest Tobias,_

_I'm sorry I'm hurting you like this. I didn't want to leave you, ever. But Caleb means the whole world to me. After my parents died, I promised myself to keep Caleb alive, even when it would cost my life. Please don't blame him I'm dead. _

_Now you think I already knew that I would go into the Weapons Lab when we had our last moments with each other, but you're wrong. After Caleb said he would go, I changed my mind about saving him. You know why? Because of you. You were the most important person for me in my life, you still are and you always will._

_Built up a new life with your friends and Evelyn and make Chicago a beautiful city agian. Do it for me._

_Can you say goodbye to Christina, Matthew, Zeke, Shauna, Cara and Caleb for me?_

_Hopefully we will meet again somewhere._

_I love you so much Tobias Eaton, be brave..._

_Love,_

_Beatrice Prior_

**Don't forget to review :)**


	2. The reaction

The reaction

In the next couple of days the only thing I do is cry. I can't stop thinking about the letter. I keep the letter in my hand all the time, scared if I let it go, she will go away as well.

Christina and Zeke tried to talk to me. Without much success. Before I had the letter, I was thinking about erasing my memory, but I know I can´t do it, for her.

Today, I´m sitting on my bed in the dormitory, looking to the planes outside. Christina walks the dormitory in with a glass of water. She sits next to me and hands me the glass. I take it and take small sips. We sit in silence until Christina speaks up: "I don't know what's in that letter, but I do know you care much about her.  
>I didn't know Will long, but he changed my life. He changed me." She waits a moment before she continues. "Tris changed you even more. The person you became with her, is worth being.''<p>

At this point, I've tears in my eyes. I know she's right. Tris broke the Four inside me and showed me there was still Tobias inside me. _Is worth being. _I know what she means. I must do what Tris asked in the letter; make Chicago a beautiful city again.

I turn to Christina and give her a hug. At first she tenses, but then hugs me back. "Thank you," I whisper in her ear. She gives me a nod.

I don't want anyone to read the letter, but I tell Christina that Tris asked me to build up a new life and said goodbye to everyone. She has to cry as well and we both know what we have to do: Go to the city and build up a new life, for Tris.

"There is leaving a truck to the city tomorrow morning, you know?'' Christina says after a long silence. "Do you want to go?'' she asks me.  
>I don't know. Shall I? Am I ready? Yes, Tobias. Go to Chicago tomorrow. Then I realise that this is what Tris would say, that I'm ready to face a new life, a new start.<p>

So I ask Christina who is going with us. Zeke, Hanna, Caleb, Cara, Amar, George and Matthew are all going with us, and I'm glad.

My name is Tobias Eaton, I'm 18 years old and the love of my life is dead. I'm going to build up a new life in Chicago and one day, I'll meet her again.


	3. 62 years later

**So, this is not an update, well kind of. I changed the end to make the story to an end, as you could read in my new No-War story. I hope you enjoy and see you at my next story!**

* * *

><p><strong>62 years later <strong>

It has been more than 60 years since I saw Tris for the last time. It took me 5 years to go on, but the nightmares about losing her and the dreams about her beautiful grey eyes stayed with me forever.

I did what she told me to do. I didn't blame Caleb, but I hadn't spoken to him for three years. I couldn't handle my own grieve, let alone his.

After I was able to handle my grief, I got a job as assistant of Joanna Reyes, a politician of our city.

Later, I had become a politician myself. I was one of the most important people of Chicago.

Chicago wasn't a experiment anymore. It was an independent city without factions, but there was still peace. There still is. Most of the buildings were rebuilt and now, people live there. I actually love the new city, but I've still the habit of putting people into factions who walk by.

I've always got support from my friends, especially Christina. She had lost Will, Tris and Uriah. She is one of the strongest persons I've ever known in my life. Although all of us had grief, we hanged out more often. Played games, talked about our new lives and sometimes about the time before the war. But no one ever spoke about our lost ones, fortunately.

I never dated anyone else. I just couldn't. Why dating someone else, when you already found the love of your life? Zeke tried to couple me with some girl he met, but I never accepted. Every time I thought about marrying someone, having kids and have a family, I reminded myself by the letter.

About the letter. I stared at the letter very often, absorbing the words one by one. Wiping away tears before they could fall. I did that once a week in the first years. It became two weeks, a month, a year. I kept the letter always in nightstand next to my bed. Every night I whisper: "I love you Tris. You are my everything. Please come back." Sometimes, I fall asleep with the letter to my chest, praying for Tris to come back. But she never did.

And now. Now I'm in a hospital bed, ready to go to Tris. Zeke and Shauna already passed away a couple of years ago. Christina is next to me now, saying it's okay to go. To go to Tris, to my friends.

Before I go, I hear Christina say: "Tell Will I love him…" _I will Christina. _I close my eyes. When I open them, everything in the hospital is white. I look around and there she is, sitting on the same spot Christina sat just a moment ago. _My Tris… My beautiful Tris._

"Hello Tobias," she says with a smile. I want to kiss her so badly, but then I remember I'm 80 years old, and she is 16. "Tris, you are so young. I'm too old!" She smiles and says: "No, Tobias. Look at yourself." She holds a mirror. I look at myself in shock. _I am 18 again! _

I can't believe what happened. "How..what..when" I try to make sense out of it, but I can't. "You chose deep inside your heart to be 18 again. That's why you are 62 years younger," she says calmly. I stand up and kiss her. Oh, I missed this so badly. I missed _her _so badly, I correct myself.

She pulls away and says: "Come, Tobias. I'll show you Heaven." We go outside the hospital in Chicago. She leads me to the train tracks and we jump on the train. As we sit down I ask: "How are you?" A weird question, but I really want to know if she's okay. "Yeah, I'm fine. Will and I are good, even though I shot him. I got to see my parents again. Al, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Tori and recently Zeke and Shauna are all here. We have missed you a lot. I'm so proud of you, Tobias. I've seen everything," she pauses for a second, tears in her eyes. "I love you so much, you are also my everything. I'm back now." I get tears in my eyes and hug her so tightly. "You heard me," I whisper in her hair. "Every single night," she responds.

By the time we pull away, we are at the Dauntless compound. We jump of the train and walk towards the pit. Here, it's not all white. It's the same as it was before we redecorated it again. It's good to be at Dauntless again.

"Do you want to meet the others?" Tris asks. "Yes," I say as we walk towards the cafeteria. It's dinnertime and most of the people here are at dinner. As we walk into the cafeteria, I hear several: "Hey Four!" and "Four's here!" and all the attention is at me. I don't know how to respond, but Tris leads me to a table where my friends sit. Will sits next to Al, whom I'm still angry at, after so many years. Next to Al sits Zeke and next to Zeke Shauna. Across from Will, Uriah has his arm around Marlene, I knew it, and Lynn sits next to Tori. I'm surprised to see Amar and George next to Tori.

They all look at me and say: "FOUR!" at the same time. I grin and sit next to Tris, Who sits next to Shauna. "I'm so glad to see you all again!" I respond and I truly mean it.

We eat and talk about all kinds of stuff. "Will, Christina said to me before I died, that she loves you." Will gets tears in his eyes. Al pats him on the back.

After we finished dinner, Tris and I walk to the chasm. We go to our special spot and sit down on a flat rock. Tris snuggles in my chest and sighs deeply. "I'm so glad we are together again..." she says after a long silence. "Me too, I read your letter and did everything you told me to do, except for moving on. It was like I've been stuck in the past forever."

"That's not true, Tobias. Everywhere you went, everything you did, I was there the whole time."

I look at her to see if she's lying, but I find myself staring in those beautiful grey eyes. _She meant it. _

"I love you, Tris. And I'm never going to loose you again."


End file.
